Welcoming Exile
by Laralanthalasa
Summary: Five years before the War of the Lance, the companions went their separate ways...This is just one thing that could have happened to Tanis upon his return to Qualinesti.


Disclaimer:  _I do not own any of the characters or places from Dragonlance.  Nothing from Dragonlance belongs to me and I am receiving no profit for writing this fic._

Summary:  _When __Tanis__ returns to Qualinesti, his welcome was just as he expected, not the slightest bit welcoming at all.  But when he gets caught up in the affairs of his childhood family, he starts to wonder why he ever thought of returning in the first place.  _

Information:  _This story is set after Prelude VI: __Tanis__ the Shadow Years written by Barbara and Scott Siegel in the five years span of time before the War of the Lance.  __Tanis__ cut things off with Kitiara and travelled by himself to his homeland of Qualinesti.  This is just one thing that could have happened to him…****_

****

Author's Note:  _Not all introductions will be this long I promise.  I just wanted to say that this fic may go into long periods of no updates, just due to the fact that my computer is a tad…unreliable.  We don't have internet for my account on it, so I have to use my mom's to get online…This makes things difficult.  Anyways, if you have any questions about the fic or what not, just ask and I will answer them in the next chapter, at the BOTTOM {to prevent long intros.}  Now, onto the fic!  Remember to reviews!!!!_

**Tanis & Laurana**

**Chapter 1**

Qualinesti was always pleasant to visit, even on the outside boarders.  Birds whistled in the nearby trees, the sunlight trickled through the thick foliage and just being there gave any traveler a sense of being worry-free.

Tanis breathed deeply and relished the clean, crisp autumn air.  It was good to be home, even though he knew he was the only person who considered it a home.  He didn't know why he always wanted to return, but it always ended up the same way; he would return home, try to resolve differences and end up getting the cold shoulder.  

He never noticed the boarder guards until they had circled around him, cornering him.  There was no reason why in any other situation he would have detected them, but then again, elven warriors were particularly good at stealth, something his half-elf senses would never be able to match.

"So, Tanthalas, you return once more to our lands," one of the warriors sneered.

Tanis didn't justify his crude remark with any acknowledgement.  "Are you going to let me pass, Inithiles?" he asked.  He had known Inithiles for many years…and had never gotten much co-operation from the rugged elven commander.

"Since you are not some Silvanesti spy," Inithiles replied, "then I see no harm in allowing you to return to the land of your birth."  Tanis could see the hostility in Inithiles' eyes, but didn't mention it.  He knew the elf wouldn't be surprised if Tanis was a spy.

"Thank you." Tanis flashed him a fake smile, then broke through the circle of guards and continued on his way.

~*~*~

The capital city of Qualinost hadn't changed from the last time Tanis had visited.  It was still breathtaking in every aspect, whether that was the elegant buildings, the beautiful gardens, or the elves themselves.

Stone building of rose-coloured rock were sculpted to look like they were part of nature.  The goal was achieved, aided by plants that were encouraged to grow all along the walls and inside the house.

The trees sang their beautiful song that touched the hearts of everyone.  Tanis spent many nights, imagining their tranquil serenade whenever he was troubled, or missed his homeland.

Even though he had been born in Qualinesti, Tanis was not welcome among the elves, being only half-elf himself.  His mother had been raped by a human warrior and had died shortly after his birth.  The Speaker had taken him in and raised him, along with his own three children.

When Tanis was a young man, he left Qualinesti to travel.  He always went back though, and he was always unwelcome.

The Tower of the Speaker looked as magnificent as usual.  Though the tower appeared very slender, it was actually very sturdy and spacious.  Made from the same rose-coloured stone as the other buildings, it seemed to sing along with the vallenwoods.

Once he had reached the stairs of the tower, he hesitated before ascending the wide steps.  He knew he shouldn't be there, but he couldn't stop himself.

Before he had a chance to think about anything else, the doors opened and someone walked out, obviously in a hurry.

She didn't even notice Tanis until she bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm so sor-," she stared, but stopped when she looked at him.  "Tanthalas?"

Tanis gazed at her and was struck speechless by the beauty of the elf maiden in front of him.  She was a head shorter then he was, and fragile looking, with a pale complexion.  Long blonde hair cascaded down her back in golden waves.  Her eyes were liquid blue, and seemed to shine with a light of their own.  Full pouting lips smiled broadly at him, adding even more warmth and light to her eyes.

"Laurana!" he cried, embracing her tightly.  The only daughter of the Speaker, though slightly surprised by his reaction, was quick to return the embrace.

"I knew you would come back," she stated matter-of-factly.  Her cheeks were flushed with excitement as she linked arms with him and led him back down the tower stairs.

"I can't help it," Tanis said with a shrug.

"Everyone knows that, but everyone is not so open-minded."

"Like you?" he teased.  He knew as soon as he said it that he should not have said anything.  Having grown up with Laurana and her brothers, she had developed serious feelings for him, which he dared not return.

She merely shrugged it off.  "I don't condemn you for your heritage."  

"I know."  Tanis paused.  "Even though you haven't aged a day it seems, you look even lovelier then the last time I saw you."

Laurana blushed.  "You've aged nicely too," she replied.  "Wrinkles definitely suit you."

Tanis was at a loss for words as Laurana laughed good-naturedly.  She loved to tease him about getting old, even though he was as handsome as ever, for 98 years of age.  His almond shaped eyes were brown and his reddish-brown hair just barely touched his shoulders.  He was tall and slender like an elf, but had the broad shoulders and thick muscles of a human.  His ears were also as pointy as any elf's.

"Does Father know you are here?" Laurana asked.

 "Not yet.  I was going to tell him, but then some pretty little elf bumped into me."

They turned around and headed back towards the palace, walking in silence for a while.  Tanis felt himself a little more relaxed when in the presence of Laurana; he was no longer the 'leader' and did not have to take control of anything.  He almost felt like a kid again.

But it was too good to last.  

Porthios, the eldest son of the Speaker was marching down the stairs towards his sister and Tanis.  The stern elf had dark hair dark eyes and a stern personality to match.  He hated Tanis for who he was, and the fact that Laurana cared for him.  To Porthios, Tanis was half-human, something he never let Tanis forget.

"Laurana, I came to see if - Oh, hello Tanthalas." Porthios looked at Tanis, who quickly let go of Laurana's arm. He then turned to his sister.  "Father was looking for you."

"Thank you Porthios," Laurana replied.  "Come, Tanthalas, let us go see the Speaker."  She re-linked arms with Tanis, led him up the rose coloured staircase and into the Tower of the Speaker. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

_So, what did you think?  I know it's kind of boring, but I needed to get the first chapter out…Mmm, another thing, the title is probably going to change.  Anyways, please leave me a review! _

_Galea._


End file.
